Older sisters are born first because-
by Tachi Tsuki un
Summary: It's their job to protect the younger ones who come after them" Her father had once told her. She swore to protect them 'till the day she died. Can Shuro Fujimoto do it? Romance will come later. If you have a suggestion as to who she should be with, tell me.
1. Prologue

_**This came from an idea that one day decided to rack my brain. I don't have internet but I'll update when I see and oppertunity(aka I'll go to the library and use their computers).**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_When will Papa be back? _Shuro thought as she waited unpatiently for her father to return. He had said he was going to protect the world from a monster. She couldn't really understand what he meant but she just smiled and told him to buy her more strawberry milk when he returned.

She knew he would protect the world. He was her hero after all; nothing could deffeat him.

_"Don't worry dork, I'll be back."He had told her,"Promise."Then he slung Kurikara over his shoulder and walked off._

"You'd better come home papa."She whispered to herself."Some father you are leaving your four year-old daughter alone."She swipped at her eyes and sniffed.

Darn him. He always puts himself in danger. He may be thirty four but he's still a child at times.

"Miss. Shuro,"A monk called,"it's time for you to sleep. Don't worry, he'll be back tomarro."He smiled."He promised, right?"

Shuro smiled at her and nodded."Yeah."

**~X~**

Shuro woke to the sound of crying...babies?

Her eyes widened.

"Papa had a baby!"She yelled jumping from her bed and running down the hall of the moneatary. As she got closer to the crying she seen her father holding the source of it.

She stopped running as he caught sight of her."Shuro, good morning."He smiled."These are your new adoptive brothers."He kneeled in front of her."Rin and Yukio Okumura." She noticed his normal cigerette was missing from his mouth.

When had he stopped smoking?

She looked at the babies. One was in a blue blanket and the other was in a yellow blanket. They stopped crying once Shuro was in their sight. They stared at her in wonder."Rin and Yukio..."She looked to her father,"but papa, why do you have babies?"

"Like I said, they are your new adoptive brothers."

She patted the tops of their heads gently."Little brothers...I'm a big sister..."Rin laughed and Yukio grabed at her fingers with his chubby baby hands.

Her father smiled gently as he watched his daughter and sons."Would you like to hold them?"

Her eyes widened."I can't hold them both papa!"

He laughed."You're right, here."He lifted Rin in her small arms."You can hold Rin."

She stared at Rin and he stared back."Big sister..."She muttered. She liked the idea of being a big sister.

"Do you know why big sisters are born first?"He asked his daughter who shook her head, white strands falling in her face."To protect the little ones that come after them. Their your responsability to protect no matter what, okay?"

She nodded."Papa...are they special?"

He smirked and looked to Rin."You can keep a secret, right?"She nodded."I was supposed to protect the world from these two."

Shuro gasped."Papa you were gonna kill babies?!"

"I was, untill I heard Rin there laugh."He nodded fondly to the infant."You see these two are the sons of Satan, but I've a feelin' they will turn out right."

"S-Satan..."She looked to Rin."But...then...n-no!"She cried."People will wanna hurt them!"Shuro pulled Rin closer to her protectively."I won't let them! They didn't ask for this! I'll protect them 'till I die! I swear I will!"

He smiled again."See you're a good big sister already."He patted her head."Well, these two should eat not. C'mon Shuro."

Her hero indeed. She would always look up to her father.

Shiro Fujimoto.

_Wait a minute, _"YOU FORGOT MY STRAWBERRY MILK OLD MAN!"She yelled running after her laughing father.

_**Well thats it for the Prologue. Hope you'll keep reading. I'm not sure how well I'll do at writing for Ao No Exorcist but I'll keep it up 'till I can write no more! **_

_**Chapters will be longer han this.**_

_**R&R THX!**_


	2. To give moral support

_**Chapter One: Older sisters are born first to give moral support**_

_**I was reading the first volume again when I got this idea. Remember when Rin was going crazy and throwing stuff in grade school and Father Fujimoto came and calmed him down? Yeah, I got inspiration.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Shuro's POV**_

_It has been six years now sense Rin and Yukio were adopted by my dad. He was right too, Rin and Yukio are growing up to be good people except Rin has been having some problems with other kids- Yukio too. They both get picked on and Rin will just beat them up and Yukio will cry. Heck, I've beaten them up too when I once caught a kid making fun of Yukio's moles. Papa didn't really punish me for that but I know he was disapointed._

_Right now I'm in school, a few classrooms down from Rin and Yukio's classroom, but I'm having trouble paying attention. I guess you could say I have a short attention span._

_Ah well._

"...moto-san! Fujimoto-san, are you paying attention?"Snapped Moroko-Sensei.

_Who is disrupting my self-narration? _

She looked up to see him towering over her desk, an aura of anger pouring off him. She blinked lazily and shook my head."Ah, sorry."

His eyebrow twitched and he sighed."You've been called down to the office. Your brother is there as well."

She stood up so fast her chair toppled over. She muttered a quick "sorry" and quickly walked from the room.

When Shuro got to the office she knock and uppon hearing "Come in" she opened the door to see Yukio and her dad in front of the principal's desk.

_Where's Rin? _Panic rose in Shuro's chest and she looked to her father."Where's Rin, dad?"

Yukio stood from his chair and slowly walked over to her."Nii-Chan..."He sniffed hugging her.

"What's wrong Yu-Kun?"Shuro asked hugging him back.

He looked up at her trough his glasses."It's Nii-San...he didn't come to school."

Her eyebrows furrowed."What? I walked you two here this morning...when did he leave?"

"I'd guess it was when you and Yukio were walking inside the school."Shiro sighed."I've checked everywhere and I couldn't find him."Even though he didn't show it she knew he was worried about his son.

The principal spoak,"And it seems before he left he got into a fight with a few other students. They got hurt pretty bad, Fujimoto-San."

"Nii-Chan, will Rin-Nii be okay?"

She patted Yukio's head."I'm sure he will."Then an idea came to mind. She looked to her father."I may know where to find him...but could I go alone?"

He stared into her grey eyes then smiled."Sure, just come home bafore dark, princess."

Shuro nodded and turned her attention to a wide-eyed Yukio."Don't worry Yukio, I'll find Rin, 'kay?"He sniffed and nodded letting me go."I'll see you guys at home."

~X~

It took her a while but she finally managed to find the park a few miles from school just beside a river. Next to the river sat a small figure. She smiled and approached them.

"Getting into fights and running away from school isn't cool, Rin."

He turned and she seen the injuries he must have gotten in the fight. Shuro sighed and sat next to him.

He turned his head away and stared at his reflection in the water."What are you doing here, Nii-Chan?"

"I've been worried about you. Yukio and papa too." Shuro muttered rummaging around in her school bag.

He brought his knees to his chest and hunched his shoulders."I'm fine."

She ignored him and pulled a small first-aid kit from her bag. She took out some band-aids and unwrapped them."Look at me, Rin."He turned and she put a bandage over his nose aand on his cheek."Now, tell me why you ran. What happened?"

He turned back away."Some kids said mean things about you and Yukio. They called me a wuss...then I hurt them."He bunched his hands into the fabric of his jeans.

"And that's why you ran? You were ashamed of hurting them?"He nodded.

"Can't I do anything else but hurt people?"He whispered looking at her.

She gave him a small smile and looked to the sunset."I see now. You want to do good, right?"

He glared at the ground sadly."People call me a deamon...it's not true, right?"He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

She gritted her teeth."You are not a demon, Rin. It's who the person is that makes up what they are and you most definately are the most kind person I've ever met."

He sighed and looked back to the water."But is all I'm good at is hurting people?"

She sideglanced at him and smacked the back of his head.

He fell forward into sand and sputtered."Wh-what was that for, Onii-Chan?"

"Just because you haven't found out what you're good at doesn't mean you're not good at something. Just try and find it."

"Well wat if it's not at school?"

She smiled."Then don't go. School is Yukio's thing anyways, find your own way, Rin. And,"She wrapped her arms around his shoulders,"share your feeling with us, 'kay? Let your family feel your pain and let us carry it with you. If we don't do that we can't even be called a family, can we?"

"Shu-r-ro-nii, I'll find what I'm good at and make you proud. I-I promise!"He cried returning her embrace.

She laughed but stopped scared."C-crap, papa told me to be home before dark. It's way pased dark! We gotta run if we don't wanna be grounded! Run, Rin, run!"

Rin opened his eyes to see it was, in fact, after dark."I'm missing dinner!"He yelled running ahead of her.

"Hey wait up, Rin!"Cried running after him.

_**Well at least it's a little longer than the prologue...but any who when I get to the main story they will deffinately be longer. That should be in a few chapters.**_

_**Well R&R and thank you guys who faved and or followed this story of mine! **_


	3. To fight with the younger ones

_**Hola my readers! I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and read some epic Ao no Exorcist chapters or watch the Anime.**_

_**This chapter is a Ao no Exorcist Thanksgiving Special**_

_**ENJOY!...if you want...**_

Today was Thanksgiving in America and not Japan. Well at least it was in the monastery. Rin heard about all the food Americans make on Thanksgiving and decided he wanted to celebrate just so he coul cook.

Shuro, who was now fifteen, watched as her brother rushed around the kitchen trying to prevent anything from burning. Key word here: Trying. You see he had only just noticed his talents in the kitchen and as good as he was, he still had room to improve.

"Rin,"Shuro said crunching her nose up,"Your turkey is burnin'."

"SHIT!"Rin cried running to the over. When he opened it, thankful, no black smoke came from it, just greyish smoke."Oh no, damn it!"Rin put gloves on and pulled the turkey from the oven and sat it on the counter.

Shuro poked at it with a fork."Well it don't look so bad."

Rin smiled and returned to the food on the stove.

"So, "Shuro started,"I've decided I'm goin' ta True Cross next week."

Rin turned away from his cooking to look at his sister. "You're leaving?"

"I'm gonna be comin' back ya know, jus' gonna be a few months but not if ya count holidays."She thought twirling the fork between her fingers.

Rin studied her face then went back to cooking."Fine but if you bring any guys home I'll beat them up, okay?"

Shuro scofted."Ha! You beat up my guy? I'd like ta see ya try brat."

"Oi, I'm grown-up now, Onii-Chan!"He muttered glaring at her.

"Whaaaaa? Grown-up? The only grown-up in this room is me."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

" ."

" !"

"Ehem. If you two will stop being kids."Shiro said through the doorway as he and Yukio walked in."Well something smells good."

Yukio smiled up at Shuro and sat on the chair next to her."Hello, Onii-Chan. Father told me you were going to rue Cross next week."

Shuro smiled and patted her younger brother's head."Yup, sure am. While I'm gone you'll keep an eye on Pops an' Rin, won'tcha?"Yukio nodded happily and Shiro scoffed at her.

"I don't need a babysitter, Princess."

Shuro stared at him blankly and stuck her pinky in her ear."Yah, 'kay."

Yukio shook his head."Onii-Chan, sometimes I swear you're as old as Rin and I."

Shuro stuck her tounge out at him."Neh."

"Oi, it's done!"Rin said happily grabbing dishes from a shelf and sitting them down in front of every one.

Shiro chuckled and helped serve every one."I hope it's as good as it smells."

"Of course it is!"Rin said defensively.

Shuro pulled her pinky from her ear and wiped it on her jeans."I'm sure it is , Rin."

Rin sat between Yukio and Shiro and took a bite of turkey.

Shuro did the same and said,"Meh, not as good as I thought."

"Yeah."Yukio sighed.

"Hahaha,"Shiro laughed.

"G-guys! Don't laugh damn it!"Rin yelled embarrassed.

Shiro patted his head."Don't worry Rin, practice makes perfect, right?"

Rin smiled.

"He's gonna need a looooot a' practice then."Shuro muttered.

"You wanna go?"Rin jumped from his chair.

"Che, you couldn't beat me if yer life depended on it, brat."Shuro yelled back as they both hit their foreheads together. Yukio sighed and shook his head.

Shiro laughed at his children who had a lot of growing up to do.

_Oh, my kids are gonna give the world a run for its money._

Damn how right he is.

_**Short but something I had in mind for a while. :D well Untill next time!**_


	4. To receive bad news

_**Wow, I haven't updated in a while. And I apologize. If I could make myself un-lazy so I would update more I would but right now thank goodness I'm finally doing it! **_

_**And here is the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy…..**_

Shuro's POV

The slick ground sunk under my bare feet as I slowly stalked towards my target. She sat in a meditated position waiting for me to attack and she probably sensed I was there too, but not caring too much. Slowly I unsheathed my katana, Fujun'na Buredo, and stealthily jumped into a tree near me and made my way around through the trees so I was facing her back. I breathed in and attacked.

As Fujun'na Bureno was about to impale her, she lifted her own sword and deflected my attack.

"Yer attack wasn't planed enough, Bratty." She jummped back and unsheathed her sword. "Ain't gonna beat me." She mocked.

I glared evenly at her. "Che, I've gotten better ol' hag." I then ran at her. With every swing and stab I thrusted at her she dodged and drought her sword up o nick me a few times.

"I ain't old. I'm eighteen, punk." She said bemused.

"That ain't what tha wrinkles on yer face say!~"

"Hmp." She dodged again and thrusted her sword against mine and and twisted knocking Fujun' na Bureno to the ground.

She smirked. "see, told ya.~"She sang. " Looks like ol' man Shiro's gotta teach ya better.~"

"Shut it Shura, ya ain't cute!" I stormed off to gather my things and she followed teasing me.

"So how's scaredy-cat-four-eyes doin'?"

"Yukio-Kun, is doing just fine. So, how's Mepphy-Chan? You see him lately?"

Shura giggled like the creeper she is sometimes and replied, "Nope but he's probably still the same creeper as ever. Why~ you still think he's cute~?"

I stopped and turned around. "THAT WAS WHEN I WAS TEN!" She smirked and rose an eyebrow at my blushing face. "Plus, he's a stupid clown. I like smart, strong, but nice guys." I sighed dreamily.

She snickered and shook her head. "Yer still tha weirdest kid ever. An immature eighteen year old."

"Tch, that commin' from you of all people?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She glared back at me.

I smiled innocently and turned away.

When we got to our small camp in the middle of the forest I grabbed my phone from my tent and seen Yukio had called.

"What'r you smiling for?" Shura asked as she emerged from her own tent in a new "Outfit".

"Yukio called. He probably wanted to say he wouldn't be home cuz he got accepted in True Cross. Sissy's so happy, Yuki-Chaaan~" I cried to my phone as I called him back.

"Ane, I'm glad you called me back." Yukio's voice appeared on the other end but not sounding happy.

"What happened, Yukio?"

"I…..Father was….just come back home and I'll tell you, please."

I looked to Shura who was sitting by the fire drinking a can of watered down beer (Which somehow got her drunk?). "Yeah, I'll be there. See ya soon." And I hung up.

"So wasup? Tha' didn't sound any good, Ro-Chaan~"

I shrugged. "I need to go home, something happened. Can you send my stuff back to True Cross? Laters~" I grabbed Fujun'na Bureno and took off back home.

Who would have thought it wouldn't feel like home anymore without Pops?

_**Oh the sadness. I always cry whenever I watch and or read about Fujimoto's death T.T . Sad. Well R&R and the dude who reviewed "No." I don't like you. **_


End file.
